


You'll Never Know Unless You Ask

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “And if you want my advice, I think you are never going to know unless you ask him. The worst thing he could say is no, but there’s also the chance that he’s going to say yes, Alec.”





	You'll Never Know Unless You Ask

**Author's Note:**

> For the [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: fork in the road.
> 
> This probably is not what the trope had in mind, but I've been having trouble coming up with a story for it and finally settled on this. 
> 
> Also, I needed a story that incorporated a Maia & Alec and Underhill & Alec brotp, so this happened.

“You obviously love him,” Underhill commented as he and Alec sat side by side at the Hunter’s Moon. “And he loves you.”

“He’s right, you know,” Maia said, walking over to refill Alec’s glass. “I mean, before you two were together, I saw him with other people, but he never looked at him the way he’s looked at you. I think if he’s going to settle down with anyone, he’s going to want to settle down with you.”

“Even if you are right-”

“And we are.”

Alec sighed. “Okay, but when I asked him to move in, he shot me down.”

“He didn’t shoot you down, he told you it was a great idea for the future,” Maia said. “And look at you two now, you’re residing in the same penthouse.”

“And if he does the same thing now?”

“If he tells you it’s too soon, that will just means maybe he just wants to wait,” Underhill said and Maia nodded in agreement. “Marriage is a big step and there could still be things you need to work on as a couple.”

“But I know that I want to be with him for the rest of my life,” Alec said. “Then again, I know he’s never been married before, what if he doesn’t ever want to be married?”

“I think you’re starting to overthink it.”

Alec looked up at Maia. “I am not overthinking it.”

“You kinda are,” Underhill said. “And if you want my advice, I think you are never going to know unless you ask him. The worst thing he could say is no, but there’s also the chance that he’s going to say yes, Alec.”

Alec gave another sigh and looked down at the bar. “I’m just….I’m just a little scared right now,” Alec said in a small voice.

Underhill touched Alec’s shoulder. “Anyone would be, but like I said, you are never going to know what he wants unless you go out and ask him.”

Alec was silent for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.”

“And if you need help finding a ring, I’m sure either of us would love to help you,” Maia said, smiling at Alec. She reached out and patted, Alec’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Alec. I promise.”

Alec returned the smile. “Thanks, Maia.”

“Anytime, Alec.”

As Alec was pulling out his wallet to pay for his drinks, he felt a hand on the small of his back and some press up against his side. He looked up to see Magnus smiling brightly as him and his heart did a flip in his chest. “Magnus! I thought you got held up with a client.”

“Just finished a few minutes ago and portaled over for our date,” Magnus replied. “There’s still time right?”

Alec vaguely registered Underhill standing up so Magnus could sit next to him. “Unless there’s an emergency, I’m yours for the rest of the night,” He said as Magnus took the now vacant seat. He smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips to Magnus’ in a soft kiss, his hand moving up to cup Magnus’ cheek. “You’re not too tired? I know you’ve been very busy lately.”

“You know that I’ll always make time for you, Alexander,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and threading their fingers together, making Alec’s heart flutter once more. 

Even if it wasn’t soon, Alec was determined to work up the courage to ask this man to marry him one day.


End file.
